bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:RRT Day 5
The guppies were eating their pancakes when they heard a knock. Molly: "Come in." Pikachu comes in the castle. Pikachu: "Morning,guppies. Ahah! Oh Gil boy,what's with the dazed and confused look? You look half asleep." Gil:(partly awake)"I've been having weird dreams." Deema: "Are you ill?" Gil: "No!" Pikachu: "You've been having weird dreams? What are they? Describe them." Gil: "Well,my dreams have me standing somewhere....then I hear voices and a ghostly lady...I don't know,but those voices might have to do with how me and the guppies came here." Goby: "How we,the Bubble Guppies,came here?" Pikachu: "In a world of Pokemon?" Gil: "Yes." Pikachu: "So,kids,what are you thinking? Do any of you kids know why you've actually came here?" Nonny: "Well,all I've known is that tsunami that washed us here." Molly: "Right. But we were sailing right in the middle of Oyster Sea,and the question might be...how did that tsunami even bring us here?" Pikachu: "Well,it seems that you kids aren't really sure." Molly: "You're right." Pikachu: "Anyway,I promised we'd go to Poketucky today." Deema: "Oh yeah!" Pikachu: "Remember? We're supposed to go ask about how we can add members to our team." Molly: "Right. Then,let's go." Pikachu lead the guppies to Poketucky,over the hills,and to the new shop. Wigglytuff: "Friends are my treasures! Welcome to Wigglytuff Club,a circle of friends! Oh,is this our first visit here? Ah,I get it. You started a rescue team too,didn't you? You've come to the right place! I sell Friends Area to add members to your rescue team. Since you're here for the first time,I'll give you all two Friends Areas for free." Deema: "How will you do that?" Wigglytuff: "You'll see...let's do it! Rah,rah......YAYAAAAA!!!" Flash! Wigglytuff: "Congratulations! You can go to the Wild Plains now. You can also go to the Mist-Rise Forest. Now you can recruit Pokemon that live in these two Friends Areas." Gil: "Recruit? How do you recruit new members?" Wigglytuff: "How do you recruit new members,you ask? Well,if you're fighting Pokemon that live in a Friend Area...sometimes,they might come to admire you as a friend. In that case,they'll ask to join your team." Oona: "Oh,that certainly is convenient." The two Magnemites came buzzing by. Magnemite 1: "IV YOUR GIVING VRIEND AREAZ AWAY...CAN YOU ALZO GIVE US VRIENDZ ACCEZZ TO DE POWER PLANT VRIEND AREA?" Magnemite 2: "OH YES! WE WANT-A TO JOIN THEIR-A RESCUE TEAM-A." Wigglytuff: "I'm giving it away today! Rah,rah....YAYAAAAA!!!" Flash! Wigglytuff: "Terrific! You can go to the Power Plant now." Magnemite 2: "YEAH,YEAH! NOW WE CAN-A JON THEIR-A TEAM!" Magnemite 1: "WEEWEE!"(at the guppies)"ZORRY. I KNOW VE TURNED YOUR OFFER TO JOIN YOUR TEAM YEZTERDAY." Magnemite 2: "BUT AFTER MULLING-A IT OVER ALL LAST-A NIGHT...WE DEVELOPED AN OVERWHELMING-A DESIRE TO-A BECOME YOUR-A TEAM MEMBER." Magnemite 1: "VE APOLOGIZE,BUT COULD YOU ALLOW UZ TO JOIN YOUR REZCUE TEAM?" Pikachu: "Oh cool! Don't forget,we're the ones that asked both of you to join us." Molly: "So,yes,that'd be great! Glad to have you two on board!" Magnemite 1: "D'ACCORD (Okay)!" Magnemite 2: "VA BENE (Okay). GOOD ON-A YOU. WE'LL DO OUR-A BEST,AND NOT TRY TO HINDER TEAMMATES LIKE-A YOU GOOD MATES." Magnemite 1: "WEE. VE'LL DO OUR BEZT." Magnemite 2: "THAT'S THE SPIRIT-A,BROTHER!" Goby: "Are you guys in our team now?" Magnemite 1: "DAT'Z RIGHT." Magnemite 2: "BRO,LET'S-A REST UP IN THE POWER PLANT FRIEND-A AREA. IF YOU WANT-Z US TO COME ALONG THE RESCUE,COME AND-A GET US AT THE POWER PLANT-A." Magnemite 1: "CIAO!" Magnemite 2: "AU REVOIR (Goodbye)!" The two Pokemon buzzed away. Wigglytuff: "You can go to your Friend Areas by taking the left path of your rescue team base. That's all the giveaways for today! If you want more Friend Areas,you'll have to buy them now." Pikachu: "Okay,thanks for the imformation." The Seven-Team went to go back to the rescue team base when they saw lots of other Pokemon gathering around. Nonny: "Hey,what's happening over there? There seems to be a commotion." The team went to check what's going on. They saw other Pokemon Oona: "Woah. Who are those?" Jumpluff: "Please help my friend. She needs help." Shiftry: "Forget it. We're not about to work for that." Jumpluff: "But my friend needs a gust of wind. Oh please!" Gil: "Hey,what's going on?" Lombre: "What? That scene over there? Jumpluff's begging for a rescue mission,but hasn't got any luck. See the fellow with the pointy nose? That's Shiftry. He's got his own rescue team. His team is greedy. They don't work unless they get paid royally." Deema: "Rude." Lombre: "Jumpluff's been begging for help....but I feel sorry for her." Voice: "Wait!" Four green-skinned 4-foot tall zombies appear with different facial features. There was a zombie with Gil's red hair,Nonny's green eyes,a black outfit with red long sleeves. The second zombie has Nonny's orange hair,Deema's blue eyes,a black outfit with orange long sleeves. The third one has purple hair with a swirly bang,Oona's brown eyes,a black outfit with purple sleeves. The fourth zombie has Gil's blue hair,dark blue eyes,a black outfit with long blue sleeves. Shiftry: "Hey! What do you want?" Bellsprout: "Hey! The Scary Mutant Ninja Zombies!" Caterpie: "Zombies?" Red-Haired Zombie: "Hey. Rather coldhearted,aren't you? To save Jumpluff's friend,a strong gust of wind has to be made. Your leafy fans can create powerful winds. It's an easy matter for you. Help that Pokemon out." Shiftry:(irritated)"Grr...fine. We'll do it." The Pokemon and his team left. Bellsprout: "Wow...he just left without arguing over it..." Deema: "Who are those creatures?" Lombre: "Huh? Those are the Scary Mutant Ninja Zombies! They're the most famous rescue teams around. The redhead is Ralphie. He's the strongest in the team. The blue one is Leo. He's the fastest. The zombie in purple is Donny. He's the smartest member. And the orange one...he's mentally disordered. He's Mike. Ralphie,apparently,memorized everything that's happened in the world. He does all the commanding in the team. He's clearly in charge." Gil: "They look cool." Jumpluff: "Thank you." Ralphie: "No need for thanks. It's only natural that you get help. If anyone turns you down,come see us. Take care." Gil: "Cool...I wouldn't expect less from a team of short zombies." The zombies stare hard at him,and other Pokemon are looking at Gil. Gil: "Yeeks! What's wrong?" Leo: "What's up,Ralphie?" Ralphie: "Nothing....I'm fine....let's go,boys." The zombies left. Gil: "Yeeks...that was scary." Deema: "Cool. That's what we want to become..." Molly: "Yeah,a famous rescue team." Pikachu: "We could make new members to make our rescue team first-class." Ontop of a building,there was a small-purple shaped mushroom with black eyes and red pupils,rather slightly thin limbs. It's hands look like a Lego figure,but with the ends pointed and white. It's mushroom cap is purple with white spots. Purple Creature: "Not if I can help it! Hehe!" The creature wanders off. *BGMD:RRT Day 6